


Bryan's Mess.

by MagicalClaire



Category: Bakuten Shoot Beyblade, Beyblade
Genre: Jealousy, Kai cries, M/M, Public Sex, Swearing, Teasing, boyfriend drama, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 17:46:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15823875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalClaire/pseuds/MagicalClaire
Summary: Bryan and Tala cause chaos in Tyson and Kai's new relationship.





	1. one.

**Author's Note:**

> I shared this on tumblr with my girlfriends edit/interpretation, I might share her version too, but here's the full draft of my fic. I'm not very good at filling out these AO3 forms so I hope I've done it right, I've used this site before but it still confuses me.  
> Hope you enjoy the fic.  
> Claire xxx

The Blitzkrieg boys strut into the beyblade common room; a waiting area for any team with a large TV so they can watch the live matches. Kai and his new boyfriend Tyson are sat watching a match on the screen they were cuddling before they heard the door open - then sat apart. 

Tala struts in with his coffee, bags under his eyes from sleeping in late again, behind him are Bryan and Spencer. Talas eyes shoot up to the couple on the sofa, he and wolborg can sense strong emotion there. His natural predator instincts can tell it’s not the dangerous sort, but he searches for more clues in their clothing, the smells coming off them, even in his half awake state he is fascinated. He stalks around the back of the sofa to investigate the smell more, trying to work it out. 

Bryan eyes Kai and gives him a dirty smirk, Kai looks back at the screen instantly. Spencer greets them politely in his deep morning voice and sits down next to Tyson. Bryan walks past to check out the vending machines.   
Tala twitches his nose and declares: “Ugh these two fucked last night I can smell it.” 

Bryan bursts out howling with laughter. Kai slips his hand up to facepalm in embarrassment.  
Tyson is caught off guard from his concentration on Maxs battle: his jaw opens and cheeks go bright red speechless at the redheads announcement about to protest before Spencer scoffs loudly, “way to greet the japanese team Tala haha, where are your manners”  
Tala is inspecting the inside of his coffee cup: “too early for manners spence, as if I had them anyway.”  
Tyson (suddenly found his tongue): “What do you mean you can SMELL it off us, I showered just now!! You cheeky shit!” Kai is closing his eyes and hiding deeper into his hand now.

Bryan suddenly leaning down from behind the sofa: “So he doesn’t deny it eh..” He grins at Tyson. “You skanky boy you slept with him! You absolute slut!!”  
Kai glares at Bryan. The two hadn’t spoken for weeks. He had wanted to keep it that way, but his face was a little too close to Tysons for his liking.

Tyson didn’t need defending though, he wasn’t intimidated by anyone, his face burned with rage and he whipped around in his seat hands going for Bryans neck.   
Spencer: “Woooah woah woah chill out guys, Talas just joking!! And Bryans just being a dick. As always.” he pulls Tyson back down to his seat. “Cool it guys, Bryan piss off leave the kid alone” 

Tala smirks at the chaos he’s caused, walking the predatory look on his crazy teammates face, nothing like a bit of drama to wake you up, thats how they liked it back at home too. If noone had a broken nose or black eye by noon was it even worth waking up for? He didn’t think so.

Tyson sits glaring at Bryan who had ignored Spencer and carried on leaning on the sofa looking the two bladebreakers up and down. “”Hmm yeah cool it Tyson save it for the bedroom haha” He winks at Kai and makes licking gestures with his tongue between his fingers.

Spencer struggling to hold down Tysons waist looks up to his team leader for help: “Tala will you do something , you started this I’m sick of cleaning up this teams mess! I’m so sorry Tyson hes always like this…” 

Tala sighs and puts down his paper cup and drags Bryan back with his collar. “Good boy” He pats his hair and scratches behind his ears. Bryan chokes on his collar and then pants like a dog. “Stay away from the hormonal couple haha” 

Spencer slips back into his seat. “Urgh I give up..” 

Tyson: “What is WITH you guys, you don’t even act like a team! It’s too early for this crap will you let me and Kai watch Maxs battle!!”

Tala and Bryan: “ooooOOOooohhh!” and burst out laughing and falling over each other laughing.

Kai grips the edge of the cushion, grinding his teeth.   
Tyson goes bright red and stands up on his seat to face them. “WE DID NOT SLEEP WITH EACH OTHER!! PISS OFF!!”

Bryan pulls himself up from laughing on the floor and grins like a maniac back at him. “Tala says you did and he knows everything, he can read minds!” he gestures a mind explosion his eyes wide with energy. Clearly had enough coffee that morning.  
Tala side eyes Bryan. “I can’t read minds I can read emotions you dipshit.” He starts slap fighting him to wipe the smirk off his face. 

Tyson is still standing on the sofa, still angry but baffled: “Wha- what do you mean you can read emotions? Tala??”

Tala stops slapping Bryan and locks his wrists with his hands to stop him attacking while he replies: “I can read the emotion in the room, I’ve always been able to.” Bryan yells: “ITS A SUPERPOWER!”  
“uh yeah its my superpower Bry you hyperactive shit…” 

Spencer is groaning: “don’t give him anymore sugar, caffeine, alcohol or blue colourings…in fact just don’t give him anything..” 

Kai looks over then and spots Bryan with his wrists suspended still trying to knee Tala in the balls. Ugh.. what a mistake. What a stupid mistake.   
He looks at Tyson, knowing they wouldn’t be able to play dumb for long, they already knew. Tyson saw the look he gave and understood. 

Kai lifts up from his seat and glares at Tala and Bryan on his knees frothing at the mouth. Tala perked up interested, always respecting the leader of his wolfpack, even when he’s not currently part of the team.

“Either way, it doesn’t matter, what me and my boyfriend do is none of your business.”

Tala and Spencer at the same time: “BOYFRIEND!” Tala nervously adds after seeing the look in Kais eye: “Nice one Kai” 

Bryan: “Hmmph more like nice one Tyson, noone wants to sleep with that annoying guy haha”

Tala drops his grip on his wrists and lets him fall to the floor hard. 

Tyson leans over the sofa. “Noone wants to sleep with you either Bryan” he childishly pokes his tongue out at him.   
Bryan grin somehow gets wider, he resembles the Cheshire cat from Alice in Wonderland.   
Kai knows exactly what hes about to reply but is too late to stop him.

“Oh yeah? Tell that to your new lover boy Tyson.” 

Kai mouths ‘fuck you’ to a grinning Bryan, its seen by everyone but Tyson. It wasn’t news to anyone but him.

Tyson: “Wha? What’s that supposed to mean... “ his voice goes quiet when he realises the whole room has gone still, he knows everyone knows this isn’t a joke.   
“Shit…” his heart shattered.

Kais hand reaches out nervously to reach his arm. “I’m sorry, I didn’t want you to find out this way.” 

“I…whatever! I don’t care! I don’t own you… you can sleep with whoever you want”

“It was ages ago Tyson..” 

“It’s fine Kai, just drop it… leave it alone.”

Tala and Spencer give each other a look to say: so...we should totally leave right?

Bryan is grinning and about to interrupt or possibly mock them but the Wolf grabs him by his collar and drags him straight out, with Spencer trailing behind them, giving Kai a quick apologetic look and kicking Bryans butt on the way out the door.

Kai looks in disbelief but also understanding at his ex teammates leaving the room. 

“I….didn’t love him…” Kai normally good with words, has lost his cool confidence and struggling to think of how to explain this, hes fucking annoyed at them, Tala and Bryan for ruining this so easily. It had taken them months to admit their feelings to each other, to stop being so stubborn and deny that he loved him back just because he didn’t want to be humiliated or have his heart broken. Why does the past always find a way to kick you in the nuts again..

Tyson is blushing and looking down at his hand.

“I don’t care. Seriously Kai shut the fuck up its fine. I’m fine.” 

Kai cringes internally but tries not to show it, this is utterly heartbreaking. He’s going to kill Bryan. Absolutely slaughter him. But his new boyfriend needs his space.

Tyson pushes away Kais hand and walks out the room, leaving the blue haired boy alone and watching a very happy Max on tv walk down the stadium steps the crowd cheering.


	2. Two.

In the mens toilets, Tala and Spencer have scared off everyone in there with their glares and push Bryan backwards onto the sinks, Spencer holding him down with fist fulls of his hair.   
Tala stands there growling and punches him in the face again. “You absolute fucker! Now you’ve made Kai mad. What did you think was going to happen huh??” 

Spencer: “he’s just jealous, he wants Kai back and thought that was a clever way of it happening. Newsflash it ain’t happening dipshit.”

Bryan is letting them beat him senseless, sometimes he enjoys it, its turning him on, but hes hurt by their words even though he knows their right, he WAS jealous!  
It drove him crazy seeing Kai sat so close to Tyson, it sickens him to think they were probably cuddled up and snogging each others faces off before they came in. When Tala told them they had been fucking he lost his mind, Talas predator instincts were never wrong, that’s how they found out he had slept with Kai that first night anyway, and the 15 nights after that…   
“Fuckin…” he didn’t bother saying anything else he knew he deserved this. His hormones were still raging and from the look in the wolf's eyes he knew his teammate could sense it too. 

“Promise you’ll leave them alone Bryan you drunken lunatic.” Spencer shakes him his eyes pleading trying to get him to listen. “Promise!” “For the team!! Or we’ll give you back to Boris huh!”   
Bryan starts crying, Tala looks grimly at Spencer, that was a low blow. They’re all scared of that man. Deep rooted childhood abuse, it was way below the belt, but he silently forgave Spencer for resorting to it, Bryan was fuming with rage, jealous, craziness? He enjoyed the scent it reminded him of their upbringing. He stepped closer to the crying mess and lifted Bryans chin up to stop him from hiding his tears. “Do you promise to behave yourself Bryan?” 

“Y-yes” choked Bryan, and Spencer let him go so he could hold onto Tala, shaking and crying madly. “I promise.”   
Tala sighed and sunk his fingers into his gorgeous soft silver hair. Petting him gently to thank him. Bryan stopped sobbing but was still shaking, and enjoying the soothing petting, his primal side liked being treated like a dog, and who would know more about soothing wild animals than Tala. 

“I know you miss him but you won’t get him back by sabotaging his new relationship.”   
Said spencer as walked out the bathroom to give them privacy.

“He’s right Bry. you know better than that…” Tala told him sternly but more gentle than before. He scratched the back of his head like a puppy.   
Bryan was still erect from being forced down and beat by his teammates, Tala noticed it and laughed internally at the sight, even after all his sobbing he loves it. Poor broken boy, the violence they had all experienced had fucked them up in ways they couldn’t describe to anyone. Bryan maybe the worst, he was brainwashed from birth to express nothing but rage.   
To be used as nothing more than a tool for Boris and Voltaire, the sick irony that the poor kid had fallen madly in love with his grandson..

But they had kept together close ever since, they were terribly broken souls but nothing could split them apart now, and probably never will do.  
Tala sighed heavily, he never wanted to know what the scientists had done to Bryan, what Boris had done to Bryan, it didn’t seem healthy or normal to be so aroused by such violence, he had taken worse beatings, and this was play fighting compared to other fights the team had had before.   
Well... he had certainly woken up completely now, still annoyed at the bratty kid for pissing off Kai, Tala didn’t lust after him as much as this hot mess did but he wanted a future with him as their team leader again: especially with Boris and Voltaire out the picture.   
But ultimately he could never stay too mad at him. He slipped his hand into his pants and wrapped his hand around his erection and started stroking it.

Bryan gripped onto the side of the sinks for balance, still shaking from everything but glad he was being forgiven again, no matter how much he pushed him Tala always forgave him...eventually. The pumping increased and Bryan slid down his trousers and pants and held onto Talas shoulders trusting him to hold him up. Tala pushed his teammates butt up higher onto the surface between the sinks and adjusted him to his liking, Bryan hungrily grabbed at his zip and got Talas dick out. Tala started masturbating, watching/glaring at his friend while Bryan fingered himself aggressively panting and writhing. Both perhaps being more aroused by the solid eye contact than anything else. They loved having fuck buddies, meaningless sex whenever they wanted.   
Tala leaned into Bryans shoulders and felt him to see if he was ready, of course he was, he nearly always was, Bryan was panting excitedly into his neck and started biting.   
He worried in the heat of the moment Bry was forgetting why they were in this bathroom to begin with. “Do you still promise me that you’ll leave Kai AND Tyson alone now?”   
Bryan in his frustration, willing to say or do anything to get an orgasm practically screamed “YES!” if he had a tail he would be wagging it.  
“Good boy, I don’t think you deserve this but I’ll give it to you anyway”  
“Hhhh punish me Tala!!”   
Tala groped into Bryans coat jacket for the condom that was always there. Today there were three, but he was too aroused to care which type they used. He slid it on and then slid into him, feeling the vibration of Bryans loud moaning and with both hands jerking his hips up higher and back into the mirror, when he looked up and saw Tyson standing in the doorway with wide eyes.


	3. Three.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh my!

Kai is pacing around the room, frustrated. He’s thinking of all the things he’s going to do or say to Bryan next time they meet.   
The guys going to regret this harder than he himself regrets being in a two week...relationship? If you could call it that.. 

Kai cringes thinking back to that night, they had been out drinking late, come back to Talas place, drunk some more, at some stage he had been left alone with Bryan, his memory is understandably foggy from that night, he assumed the other two had left to buy more alcohol or perhaps snacks for their Netflix binge. 

Anyway you know where this is going: he ended up having sex on the carpet with Bryan, it turned out to be much better than expected, not that he had even planned on having any sex that evening until things just sort of...happened. He blames watching The Rocky Horror Picture Show.   
The real mistake was doing it again. Kai stands still and sinks his face into both of his hands. And again… and again.   
God the sex was mind blowing, back then he was so angry so full of anger at his father and grandfather and Brys aggressive -verging on violent- sex was more effective than any vodka at distracting him from those thoughts.   
To be blunt it was therapeutic.   
But what he said to Tyson was right: he didn’t love him. It was weeks of sex so passionately aggressive that when he looked in the mirror he saw his naked body covered in bruises and dark purple lovebites. It wasn’t until he went swimming one day and showered before getting in the pool and in the large mirror and bright lights that he saw the extent of the damage and what he was doing to himself. He has no idea how he managed to hide this all from his teammates. 

He didn’t love Bryan, Bryan was a mess, more of a mess than the Russian team put together perhaps. He suspected that Bry might have loved him, in his own strange way, but Kai didn’t care anymore. Now he had Tyson and he felt a true connection, sure they didn’t see eye to eye on everything and their personalities were completely different but Tyson knew how to see past his bullshit, his passion for beyblading was fascinating, battling him was bordering on orgasmic, the tension, his true equal rival. But the sex was different, there was passion, tears of joy, equal give and take, there was real love and care, when they got lovebites they were asked for, and well deserved. Tyson never took it too far, he worshipped his body, he made up for the harm he went through.   
Nothing and nobody compared to his Tyson. It was Ty who could sense his love for him before he was aware of it, he knew it was more than a passionate competitive spirit: he WANTED him. He still did.   
Kai still with his head buried in his hands falls to his knees and chokes back a sob.

Tyson.

\----

Tyson had run to the bathroom, he didn’t know where he wanted to go just to get away from Kai, to get away from those idiots from his old team to get away from fucking Bryan.   
Kai shagged him!! Ugh, he said it was ages ago so why does he care so much. He imagines Kai and Bryan having sex, he can’t even imagine it… why would Kai be interested in someone that childish and cruel. Why didn’t he tell me about this!! Urgh!  
Well I guess if he had slept with Bryan he would be embarrassed about it too, and they had only officially started dating almost a month ago… Its not like I really expected the sexy Kai Hiwatari to be a virgin but….. I lost mine to him… 

Tyson sighed and opened the bathroom door, and was greeted by loud moaning and saw Tala slamming his half naked body into….

Bryan.

Bryan was scratching his nails deep into Talas back and Tyson was too in shock to move, he was hardly innocent himself but he had never seen anyone getting it on in person….hell in PUBLIC. He thought in horror.   
Bryan had his eyes shut and was moaning desperately like an animal in heat, and Tyson watched Tala slam into him, Tala had a nice firm butt Tysons brain helpfully added. Suddenly Tala in his mind became Kai and his heart sank. He snapped his frozen body out of its trance and was about to look away and leave before he saw Tala slam up his teammates body higher up the mirror and make eye contact with him. 

“Fuck” he thought. 

“Fuck” Tala thought. 

There was no helpful way to deal with this situation, Tyson thought, if he left the second he saw them he would have been okay, they would have been blissfully unaware that they had been interrupted, hell why were they having sex in a public toilet anyway! Its their fault, all of this was their fucking fault. Tyson wanted to yell at them but this was an awkward situation. He was having a utterly unlucky day really.

Tala panicked for a few seconds, he would normally yell at anyone who interrupted them, but he couldn’t yell at Tyson, not after what happened earlier, he was transfixed at Tysons body in the mirror, his brain unhelpfully imagining him and Kai together. He decided to pull Bryans face up to prompt him to suckle on his nipple, holding his head to his bosom like a mother feeding her baby, hiding him from Tysons sight.   
He stared at Tyson, knowing he couldn’t force Tyson to leave, but he didn’t seem in much of a rush to leave either. Kinky curious boy. Now he could see what Kai saw in him, he grinned and looked away from Tysons reflection in the glass.   
He removed himself from Bryan who complained with a kitten like cry at the loss, pulled off the condom and pulled Bry up roughly by his hair to suck on his cock. “Close your eyes baby” he cooed at Bryan, who helpfully obeyed. Tala switched them round so he could hop up on the sink in his place, now facing Tyson with Bryans head bobbing on his cock, he dug his fingers in his hair and gave Tyson a wink.

Tyson went red in the face and after a few seconds of panicking he back ran out. 

Tyson stood panting with his back on the main bathroom door looking up and down the corridor which was thankfully empty. He could feel the blood rushing to his cheeks and he was shaking. 

What the fuck. 

He felt almost guilty for what he did, why did he freeze? Why did he watch!!


	4. Four

Spencer walked around the corridors of the stadium in a circle, he wasted time getting more breakfast at the cafe, knowing he needed to give Tala and Bryan time alone in there.   
He sat stirring what was left of his second coffee and looked out onto the street outside, he was bored, they had no matches today, they only turned up at the stadium to fill in forms, that took five minutes, then they had gone to check out the matches on TV broadcast from a stadium in the states. They didn’t realise that Kai and Tyson would be there. He sighed. 

Suddenly he spotted Kai who had rushed into the cafe, hanging onto the door frame panting slightly looking around, the cafe was full of beyblade fans watching the broadcast, he was looking for Tyson. 

“Hey Kai!” He waved at the blue haired boy, Kai acknowledged him and looked hopeful for a second but didn’t see his boyfriend anywhere, he ran towards him anyway.   
Thankfully Kai had run left down the corridor in his search for Tyson instead of right, or else he might have walked in on Tala and Bryan either still fighting or…,well making up. 

Kai slid down to sit next to Spencer, he wasn’t acting as tough as he usually did Spencer thought, understandably so.   
“Did you see where he went?”  
Spencer shook his head, “No I assumed Tyson was still in the common room with you.”

Kai: “ah fuck.. Thanks anyway spencer.” 

Kai glanced at the TV and saw Maxs grinning face about to start a second match. 

“He’ll come back, he always does.”

Kai looked shocked at Spencer, he was right. Tyson always did return, guess Spencer was more observant than he thought. 

“I guess so, wish your teammate would control himself though so we weren’t in this situation.”

“Ah he’s just jealous, and... annoying.” Spencer muttered into his mug.

“Speaking of which where are they? Not that I’m dying to see them right now…” 

Spencer avoided Kais eyes. “Tala is uh.. Sorting him out” he smirked into his coffee.

Kai stared a while before he realised what he was implying. “Oh…”   
“oh wow, okay…”

Spencer amusingly watched Kai sat there clearly in an emotional state otherwise he wouldn’t be speaking his mind so openly right now.

“And they had the cheek to complain about what me and my boyfriend were doing.”

“They’re not boyfriends Kai, never have been.”

Kai blushed at the implication and looked back at the screen for a distraction.

Spencer took his cigarette pack out and stood up. “Come on maybe we’ll find your little Tyson outside.”

Kai looked away from Maxs cute smiling face and followed the big guy outside.They stood on the balcony, Spencer knew him too well, Kai prefered his privacy.

“I didn’t fuck him in that room Spence...” Kai said looking at the traffic in the distance.

He gave him a funny look but knew that the guy wouldn’t be looking back for a reaction: typical Hiwatari. He lit his cigarette.

“.. We had sex last night, hmph..unlike you guys we don’t make a habit of having sex in public places” 

Spencer grinned and offered Kai his cigarette.   
“I’ve quit.”

“Hah! Since when?”

“Since Tyson.”

“Hoo boy that kids got you whipped huh” Kai gave him a playful glare.

“Yeah I guess so” he sighed and stared back at the city.   
Kai smiled again. He felt he could trust Spencer, felt he could open up more around him. He never judged him and understood that Kai needed time to mull over things before he started talking, not many other people knew this, except perhaps Ray, sometimes Tala. There was a quiet mutual respect between these two. It was hard to remember with his kinder personality Spencer had also grown up in his grandfather’s training Abbey, and although Kai had nothing to do it with he felt guilty and always would do.

“Its Tala he can smell it off you no matter when you had sex, you know that by now.” 

“I do, but does everyone else.” 

“Hmm well Tyson certainly knows, if you did your job right last night”   
They both stood there laughing.

Kai smiled fondly at him and suddenly had flashbacks of vodka fueled orgies. He had seen him definitely seen him naked. He blushed furiously imagining what Tyson’s reaction would be if he knew about that! Oh god it wasn’t just them either, random girls and guys they picked up at parties, he was screwed. He was definitely about to lose the best thing/person that had ever happened to him. 

Spencer watched the face journey on Kais face with amusement, he loved seeing Kai in this vunerable emotional state and he knew what he was thinking, he was thinking about it too, he inhaled another puff of cigarette. Good times.

Kais head was swirling with thoughts, panicking about what he was going to do if he lost Tyson, he would have to go back to their team, deal with Bryans lust...hell the whole teams lust if they drank enough. Oh god.  
But if his sexual history had been too much for Tyson to deal with...he guessed his life would go back to that, always be like that, meaningless sex, rough sex, drugs, heavy drinking….smoking again..

Kai held onto the railing hard and started shaking, tears running down his cheeks. Spencer put out his cigarette and held his back with one hand to comfort or perhaps steady him. 

And it was a good thing he did because Kai promptly fainted into Spencers strong arms.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter.

Tyson ran back into the common room to look for Kai, he no longer felt jealous about Bryan and now felt he had been unfaithful by failing to leave the bathroom after what he saw. His brain unhelpfully repeated Bryans loud lewd sounding moans and the grinding motion of Talas firm ass. 

Tyson wanted to cry, he was a pervert. He felt disgusted with himself, and what Tala did when he saw him watching too. Ugh! That confident smirk, the wink, and did he pinch his nipple, uh, he can’t remember but he caught Bryan with a mouthful as he dragged his body around like a doll.   
Tyson wasn’t as innocent as he looked, he had seen much more explicit things in porn, but something about seeing it so close in person felt so wrong. He felt so corrupted, tainted.   
He wanted Kai, fuck that he needed Kai. He needed his soft gentle quiet boyfriend, but where was he?? He wasn’t in the common room anymore, there was no sign of him in the corridor, he awkwardly glanced back in the mens bathroom direction. Tyson definitely wasn’t going to look him for him down there. What if Kai is in there and joined in?? Tyson tried to ignore his brains, his demons. Kai wouldn’t cheat on him, it’s not who he is…  
Then he remembered why he ran out in the first place. Although, if he slept with Bryan before who’s to say he won’t do it again, especially when his new boyfriend ran out on him like that, pushed his hand away. Tyson staggered away from that side of the corridor his hand over his mouth. 

Oh Jesus. What if Kai was angry?? Kai has a lot of pride and he was reluctant to admit he had feelings for me, maybe he’s fickle when it comes to love… Shit! Oh fuck… What have I done..

Tyson slid down shaking and crying on the floor in the middle of the corridor. 

“KAI!!!!” the dark haired boy screamed. 

“Kaaaaaaaiiii!!” 

“I’m sorry” he whimpered quietly.  
\---

Bryan licked cum off his face with a devilish grin on his face and run the taps so he could dip his face in the water. Tala took off the third condom and reached in his pocket for some money for the machine for more condoms, perhaps some lube. 

Suddenly they heard Tyson scream coming from outside the toilets.   
“Ah fuck, I’ve upset him again…”

Bryan licked the water dripping off his nose as he zipped up his trousers.   
“You what?” 

“Tyson came in while we were fucking just now, he’s probably whining about that.” 

They heard him cry out Kais name this time and looked at each other. 

“Guess he’s alone out there. Should we help him?” 

Bryan shrugged. “I guess” he put his T-shirt back on giving Tala a nice view of his body stretching. 

Tala started to feel guilty for teasing the poor guy earlier, it wasn’t his fault he caught them, it wasn’t his fault he stayed and watched.. He was just...giving him a little show. Tala was thinking about how he was going to explain this to Kai whenever he reappeared, Bryan was looking pleased with himself, ignoring the now quiet sobbing noises echoing down the hallway, of course he didn’t care.   
But Bryan remembered what Spencer and Tala had been telling him before they got busy: be nice to Tyson and Kai. He had his boots on and surprised Tala by strolling straight out the door. 

“Oh jesus. What’s he gonna do now.” He guessed Bryan made his mind up for him, and at least he had extra condoms now if Kai beat Bryan up again.   
He quietly mused on the idea of Spencer and Tyson joining them for an orgy. He licked his lips and followed the temperamental guy out.

Bryan was about to head towards Tyson who was sat on the ground looking at his Dragoon for guidance, when he practically jumped out of his skin at Spencer yelling.

“Tyson! Bryan!”   
Tysons eyes shot up and he wiped his tears away, “Kai! Spencer! What happened?!” 

Tala peeked his head around the door and his dirty thoughts had turned to concern and he pushed Bryan out the way so he could run to help Spencer lay Kais body down back on the sofa in the common room.   
Tyson looked with panic at the sight of Tala and Bryan rushing to hold his boyfriends body, but there was no room for jealousy he ran to Kais side and held his hand. “Kai!!” 

Spencer looked apologetically at Tyson. “He was outside with me, he panicked about something and fainted, I held him before he hit the ground, or the road below!”

“He’s never fainted before” Tala remarked.

Bryan ran out the room and came back with a cold wet towel and put it on the boys head. Tyson let him but avoided eye contact. Tala and Spencer looked at each other and motioned to Bryan to give them some space. 

Tyson touched Kais cheek and saw where tears had ruined his war paint, his shark fins had faint streaks down the middle now, he thought about how fragile and handsome his face looked there, he wondered if he would forgive him. Thinking about the fact he had made his boyfriend cry like that made him feel sick. He must have really hurt him. He blinked out the rest of the tears that had been in his own eyes and held his hand.  
Kai twitched his fingers in Tysons, groaning and blinked his eyes open, his free hand raising to find out what was on his head and saw Spencer smiling down at him. 

“Where am I” He looked down and saw Tyson wiping his eye and looking sorrowful at him. 

“Back where we started” Replied Tala.

“Oh” he groaned, his head still a bit fuzzy.

Bryan shuffled awkwardly. 

“I’m sorry-” “I’m so-” “I’m so sorr-” three guys had started. Tyson, Bryan and Tala. Spencer and Kai stared at them. Tyson looked back at them still holding onto Kais hand. 

Kai grinned, he felt the warmth of his boyfriends hand, he ignored the others and looked at Ty, “I love you so much Tyson.” He wanted to say sorry but felt they all beat him to it. Tyson gasped and climbed up to kiss him so that he didn’t have to sit up. “I love you too Kai!! Don’t do that again you scared me!”

“Woah careful Tyson, don’t make him faint again” Bryan cackled, and then more seriously added: “I’m so sorry for teasing you guys it wasn’t fair” He held out his hand with a big grin on his face. 

Kai and Tyson smirked at each other and Tyson held out his hand to shake it. 

Tyson made eye contact with Tala and Tala gave him a wink. “I don’t care about your past Kai, all that matters is our future.” 

Spencer and Tala groaned and Bryan laughed like a maniac and hugged Tyson, forgetting his own advice about crushing the guy.   
Tyson giggled. “Your friends are absolute perverts Kai”

“Why what happened?” Kai grinned back at them.


End file.
